Unintentional
by Recai
Summary: An unintentional move. When Eustass caught Trafalgar in act, both of their world change. AU KidxLaw
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello! ^^ My first fanfiction. Enjoy! A review will be much appreciated! Sorry for any mistakes.

**Warning:** OOCness level - to infinity and beyond xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, or any of its characters. (But I wish I do, specially Traffy xD)

* * *

_'What am I doing?'_ he asked to himself, while looking at the package of eraser and pencil that is being held by his hand right now.

People tend to do things that sometimes aren't good, especially when you know that there is a low chance of getting caught. For instance shoplifting, as we've all known that few people as in very few can get caught shoplifting and can still avoid getting caught by telling a believable excuse, like, _'I forgot to pay'_. At this point in time, there is a certain teenager who is currently engaged in that certain activity.

Trafalgar Law. He continued to stare at the item that is in his hands and fighting the urge to put it in his bag and then turn away as if nothing happened. However, his little conscience is telling him to stop, be a good citizen and pay, if you do not have any money then, save to buy what you want. He sighed, his bag is now open and he just needed to slip the item inside. Then, he is free to go, but he hesitated and his good side got the best of him. When he's ready to place it on its shelf he didn't expect to hear a camera clicking sound. He turned around and looks at the offender.

"What unexpected scenery." The man said, holding his phone up and looking at it, smiling.

"Huh?" The only word that he produced now, he is nervous. He didn't expect to get caught, sure he takes time thinking what will happen if he got caught, but now he is not ready especially when the man had the evidence and when his mind is now set to, not to do it.

"You are stealing. That is not good." The man said. Snatching the pack of eraser with a pencil and put it in its shelf. He pocketed his phone and smiled, again.

Law is stuck in his place, he cannot move, he is stunned right where he is right now. He averted his gaze to his feet, doing a staring contest.

"Want to accompany me?" He continued, lift Law's head to make an eye contact, he just shivered and nervousness is evident in his eyes.

With a nod, he answered the question of the offender. He followed him through the crowd and then they went to a coffee shop. He can run away. Nevertheless, he just can't because remembering that the man had some evidence, right? He examined the man from the back. He is tall and maybe 23 or 24 years old, he has a flaming crimson colored hair, quite long, the man's skin color is pale the opposite of his dark skin and he's wearing a long cream colored coat with a black scarf adorning his neck. They sat in the outer part of the cafe. Law shivered mixed with fear and chilly winter wind. His nervousness is also doing a great job of making him cold. He pulled his scarf closer to his face. He cannot take it anymore, his stomach is churning and he feels like throwing up_. 'Damn it. What did I do?'_

"What do you like to drink?" The man casually said, letting him to sit first. He is looking directly at him; he cannot help, but smirk at the sight of the

scared student in front of him. He fought the smirk that wants to cross his face and instead he used a kind smile to let the one relax and feel comfortable.

"Eh?" Seriously, all this time Law cannot make a word. Is this the effect of being scared shitless? Maybe, however, why does this man want to treat him to a drink? This is weird or he just want to make him comfortable.

"Are 'Eh' and 'Huh' are the only words can you say? Answer me naturally, okay? I am not going to eat you.", He said and then pulls a chair for himself sitting across the one. He put his hand on his chin and stares at him, making a bored expression.

"Ah. No, I'm sorry. But, please de-"Before he can finish his sentence, the redhead cut him off.

"If you're requesting me to delete your photo of stealing, I will not do it."

"Why?" He said, raising his voice a little wishing it would scare the creepy man off.

"No reason. I'm just bored, I want some company today. In fact, I should be the one to ask you first, why are you stealing such cheap products?" He said, looking at Law. He thought that the kid could certainly afford to buy those things; he is studying in a private university after all.

"Uh. You see, I don't know I just have the urge to steal that thing." He whispered feeling embarrassed at his lame excuse.

"What? Do you have Kleptomania? Do you tend to steal something without your consent?"

"No!" He shouted, "I-I'm just saving up for Christmas, I want to buy something special for me." He moves his head down and stare at his gloved hands.

"You're such a kid. I didn't expect a university student, studying at a private university and such, will steal a lame product." The man answered and laughed silently, avoiding to catch any unwanted attention.

"Don't laugh! You don't know, but when you photographed me at that time, I'm going to return that thing!" He defended; his nose and ears are red, probably from being embarrassed and being cold at the same time.

"Eh, I don't think so."

"Believe in me please! I'm telling the truth." He pounded his fists on the table softly and looked at the man's eyes straightly.

"Why would I believe a thief?" The man has a point. Would you believe a thief? In every movie and dramas, a thief always says that 'I didn't do it' and that excuse became cliché for them.

"Please, believe in what I have said. I'm telling the truth.", Trafalgar said, he feels so lame right now. Because of saving up for Christmas just to buy gifts for his family and friends he started to steal, he knows it's bad, but saving money is really hard. Studying in a private university doesn't mean that your family is rich; he just got a scholarship in that university because of his intelligence. Moreover, that intelligence, he will use it to get away with this flame haired man.

"I will do what you want, for one condition. Spend time with me when I'm bored." The stranger started to negotiate, thinking the student would do it. In addition, he's not wrong, if just hanging out with this man would erase one of the _'wrong things that I did in my life'_ evidence, then he is happy to comply with it.

"But, I'm a medical student. I have a busy schedule and I think I can't always accompany you when you need me." He's not that easy to get, Trafalgar thought. He cannot consider taking up that request if his studies are in the line.

"Don't worry, I'll call or text you. You just need to reply if you're busy with your schedule, then I won't bother you." The stranger answered. This is an easy bargain and Trafalgar thought that he could lie to this man and just hang out with him for short hours. Maybe he can also make this man more bored when he is hanging out with him. In that way, this man will be bored with his company and delete that photo and then he can live his life peacefully again.

"We're talking for a long time; I still didn't give you my name. I am Eustass Kid. It's a pleasure to meet you." The flame haired man said smiling at Law. "Now, what is yours?"

"Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you too." Law flashed back the same smile.

"Trafalgar. What do you like to drink?"

* * *

**AN2: **Soooooo, yeah. End of Chapter 1. The beginning is quite funny to me because it's very stupid. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, don't mind me.

More to come. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you! For those who follow and favorite this story! ASDFGHJKL! HNNNNNG~

Another chapter! Enjoy!

**Warning: **Possible grammar mistakes, OOCness and mild cursing presented to you by Eustass Kid.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece...

* * *

'_Trafalgar Law, a 21 year old student with a gorgeous feature. He said he is a medical student, I already have his number and I can call him any time I want.'_ Eustass thought. The truth is, he cannot obtain this opportunity easily if the man didn't make that foolish act, Kid started looking at Trafalgar when he entered the bookstore due to the different aura the boy gives in. Kid isn't a fan of going inside a place where it's crowded with learning materials. It's just that that time he had a feeling something interesting will happen and he didn't expect to catch a stealing gorgeous cat on the act. After treating the student for a hot coffee, they exchanged contact numbers. It seems like Trafalgar started to adjust to him. In fact, they started talking about themselves, mainly because they're strangers to each other. He knew his age, number and name. Basic stuffs when trying to know someone. After talking, Kid is the one to leave first due to his work.

Eustass Kid is a mechanic. He owns a shop named Eustass's Garage. After finishing high school, he started working, his father is also a mechanic and because of that, Kid is aware of different stuffs about vehicles scraps. After working for two years, his father decided to give the shop to him. With his subordinates, Killer, Eddie, Heat and Wire he managed to run the shop and make it successful, with their skills many customer starts to trust them with their vehicles.

"Oi, Kid. Stop staring at nothingness. It's creepy." A long blond haired man said the half his face is covered with long bangs. It's a mystery how the man can see under those bushes of hair.

"Killer, don't disturb me. Do your work." Kid argued, he is currently thinking about Law. Trafalgar Law, damn that name sounds so good to his tongue. If possible, he wants to say it every time he wants without being suspicious and creepy to other people.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm finished already. You know," Killer said, while standing up and brushing his pants from the dirt he caught when fixing a motorbike. "You look really stupid today, when I called you to work you seem to hesitate going back here, that's the first time." He started walking towards the shops cleaning are, he opens the faucet in the sink and starts to wash his hands. "You usually stay at the shop when you are bored."

"What are you my mother? It looks like you know everything I do." Kid grumbled, raising his feet in his table, not caring about some paper works spread over there.

"No. I am not. I'm with you for so long, that's why I know how you move." Killer answered while drying his hands.

Eustass just snorted. Damn his best friend really knows him well. He cannot deny it since grade school they know each other that is why it's not a surprise for them to know what the other is thinking about. But to Kid's annoyance, Killer seems to be unreadable, sometimes he knows what's the blond man is thinking about, but mostly he can't understand what Killer is thinking. Maybe it's the fact that Killer's face is always under those hairs that's why he cannot read what he's thinking about.

Killer sighed, "Okay, I don't care if you don't want to tell me."

"Good, so don't disturb me." Kid answered smirking at his friend, did he think that reverse psychology would work on him. He is Eustass Kid for damns sake, no one can outsmart him.

Killer raises his right hand and then his middle finger to Eustass. "I'm going to go upstairs. Enjoy your daydreams."

Kid laughed at his friend action, Killer can be pissed off easily. And he like doing that for his entertainment, but an angry Killer is not good. Run for your life; if possible avoid being seen by him, you'll be surely sliced in half if you make him angry.

Back to his daydreams. Three hours just passed and he missed Trafalgar, what did the boy do to him to make him like this? He don't know, it's just like Law have a magic that can steal someone's heart without their consent, this sounds cheesy but it feels true.

'_I should destruct myself, thinking about him is bad. Very bad.' _

Suddenly his phone started ringing. Eustass literally jumped because of the sudden noise. "Damn, who the fuck is this shit?" He grumbled then looks at the screen of his phone to his surprise it's Trafalgar Law. He immediately answered it.

"Hello? Trafalgar, why did you call?" Eustass is smiling from ear to ear. He cannot contain his happiness. But why is he feeling like this towards the man?

"_Hello Mister Eustass, about our agreement I want to say something."_

"What is it?" He frowned.

"_As you can see, we both have busy life. You have your own business and I studying."_

Kid just nod, even though the man behind the receiver won't see it.

"_I propose setting a time limit. I will clear my entire schedule if you're going to hang out with me, meaning I am available every time you're going to call. But we need to put an end to this, after three months. I'll repeat three months, I want you to delete that photo of me and let's forget the existence of each other." _Kid can sense the seriousness in tone of Law, he didn't expect the man can pull of this smart reasoning. But why would he agree to him? He has the trump card to make Law dance in his palm.

"Do you expect me to comply with your proposal?"

"_Yes." _The straight answer of Law

"What if I said, I don't want to?"

"_I also expected that you will not going to agree, if that is the case. I'm sorry but you cannot expect me to always agree to your whims."_

"If I agree to what you've just said, will you going to make me your priority for three months?"

"_Yes, I assure you. If I'm not going to, you can add another week or month."_

Kid is astonished, Law is very brave, he's getting the feeling that the man is not lying and he's true to his words. Three months is long, maybe through those months he will understand the feeling of missing Trafalgar easily.

"Then, it's a deal."

* * *

**AN2: **How is it? A review will be very much appreciated! SANKYUU~

More to coooooome!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Helllllo~ Again, Thank you for the Favorite/Follow on this story ^^

**Warning: **Possible grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **The usual, One Piece is not mine. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda~

* * *

"_Then it's a deal" _After hearing those words, Law sighed. He really didn't expect Eustass to agree with what he wanted.

"Thank you Mister Eustass. Goodbye, see you next time?"

"_Yeah, I'm going to call you. Bye." _Trafalgar ended the call after hearing Eustass bid his goodbye.

Putting his phone on his nightstand Law flopped down on his bed. _'I'm so stupid.'_He sighed. Why did he do that thing in the first place? It's not in his character. Did some evil spirit possess him and take over his body for a minute? Damn, this is a big plot twist in his life as a human being. He doesn't want any bad record on his name. It feels uncomfortable. A loud feminine voice outside his bedroom destructed him from his thoughts.

"Law, Penguin and Sachi wants to talk to you."  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." He stands and opens the door.

Shakky, a woman who's tall and slim with short black hair. She's the one who raised Law but she is not her mother biologically. She doesn't tell Law how she got him or who gave him to her, even when she told Law that he's not her son. Trafalgar is a smart even as a kid and he already realized it even Shakky didn't say anything. She's single, always single and from that thought Law realized they are not related by blood.

"They're at the living room." Shakky said, then put his cigarette on her mouth then puff out a smoke.

"Thanks." Law approached their living room. Their house is no that big, just fitted for a small family. Their living room is compose of a small sofa that would fit three people on it, a television set and other basic appliances. Penguin and Sachi, his best friends who's both addicted on wearing caps, they're sitting on the sofa, looking on the interior of the house. Both of them turn their head to Law's direction when they heard the man walking towards them.

"Hey! Captain!" Shachi called, _Captain_is Trafalgar's nickname by Sachi and Penguin due to the fact that when they were kids, the three of them loved playing Pirates. And that nickname is still being use by them.

"Hello, what brings you guys here?" Trafalgar asked approaching and sitting between them.

"Did you know that Rayleigh gave Sachi a motorbike?" Penguin said smiling at Law. Excitement can be heard on his voice.

"That's cool. But why did Rayleigh did that?"

"You know that Rayleigh loves to drink alcoholic stuffs." Law nods looking at Sachi while explaining things. "I think Shakky is involved why Rayleigh gave to me his motor. I think it's something like this,"

'_Rayleigh! You stupid. If you're going to get drunk don't drive.'__Shakky __shouted, looking at the __silver-haired __man._

_Rayleigh laughs, 'Shakky, don't underestimate me. I'm good to go even if I drink the most alcoholic beverage on Earth.'_

_Shakky __approached Rayleigh gave him a death glare and said, 'I am not going to help you when you're going __to be __involved in an accident. Law and I will not going to care for you.' Shakky and Law is the only family of Rayleigh so when he heard what the woman said he immediately change his mind and did what Shakky wanted._

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Law said amazed by what he just heard.

"And we are here to show you Sachi's new motorbike!" Penguin cheered. "But it's not with us right now. We're going to get it. It's in the West District, and we want you to go with us!"

After changing to a comfortable outfit for winter, Law accompanies Sachi and Peguin. Christmas spirit is in the air, cold winter wind is blowing at every direction, sidewalks, trees, roofs, backyards; almost everything is covered with snow. Christmas decorations can be seen outside different neighborhoods, different shops are lighted with colorful dancing lights.

"Captain! Hurry up; we're going to the station!" Sachi called, damn this guy is excited.

"Yeah." Because of the upcoming holiday, people are busy walking, buying and decorating. Christmas is a few weeks away; apparently many people will be busy due to party preparation and other stuffs. The train station is packed with bunch as in many people. _'I hate crowds' _Law sighed.

After battling with the crowd of people, they already arrive at the West District.

"Damn, there are so many people!"

"A few minute walk and we're there. Penguin, get a hold of yourself." Sachi confronted.

"Where is that shop located anyway?" Law asked, looking at his friends.

"You know the Eustass Garage? I think that the place. Rayleigh said many vehicle owners trust that place because of their awesome abilities." Wait, did Law just heard the word _Eustass_? Eustass said that he has a job but he didn't said what kind of job he has and Law didn't bother to ask about it.

"Captain is something wrong?"

Oh shit, what? So right now he's going to the lion's den without knowing? What if Eustass tell Sachi and Penguin about what he did?

"Captain!" Law snapped out of his thoughts when Sachi shouted right on his ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to space out." Law apologized but still, does he want to go to that place now? Maybe he should just tell Sachi and Penguin that he'll wait on some coffee shop, because he can't take the cold? Yes, that's it!

"We're here!" Penguin announced. They're here?

"It looks like; we don't need to walk that far, huh."

"Let's go in." Penguin grabbed Law's hand pulling him inside the garage.

"Good day sirs." A long blond hair man greeted them.

"Hello, Mister Killer." So, Penguin knows this man and obviously Sachi too_. I hope no __red-haired __man will come out._

"We're going to take the motorbike that Rayleigh bought here." _Maybe he's out. Yeah, he's not here._

"Oh yeah, follow me." _He's not here. I can feel it. _Penguin is still pulling Law.

"Captain, follow us, don't wander around."

"Sorry." _Maybe they just have the same surname and Kid is not here. _As much as possible Trafalgar only thinks about the positive side of his situation right now.

"Killer" A gruff voice called. _I heard that __voice somewhere and I don't want to remember._

"What? Kid I'm busy, go complain to others." _I also know that name and I wish I didn't know him._

Law is facing his back towards Kid and because of that it seems like Eustass didn't notice him and thanks to his companions he looks like just a normal customer not Trafalgar Law.

But fate hates Law. Eustass decided to walk past through him towards Killer, he whispered some words to Killer angrily, and looks like Kid know not to throw a tantrum when there's a customer. Then when Kid turns around, he didn't notice Law at first, but when he realized that Trafalgar is there, he smiled.

"Oh. Hello there Trafalgar. I didn't expect you to visit me."

* * *

**AN2: **Thanks for reading! Also thank you, MiKaGu for the review. ^w^

MORE TO COOOME!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Helllllo! ^^ Update! YAY! xD Enjoy

**Warning: **Many mistakes xD, OOCnesssssss and Cursing.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece is not mine.

* * *

Law stared at Kid who's walking towards him.

"Mister Eustass I didn't visit you, I'm with my friends today and it seems like we've just stumbled into each other." Law stated as a matter of fact.

"Aww, Law stop making lies. I know that you've missed me so much that's why you decided to locate where I live." The red-haired man cooed. Law is annoyed, seriously annoyed. What's wrong with this man? Insisting that he'll miss him? For whatevers sake, who on Earth would miss the one who threatens you? He's not insane to do that.

"Do I look like I am lying to you? Mister Eustass, please don't fantasize about that." Law answered glaring at Kid.

"Drop the formalities, I feel old. I prefer being called Kid or Eustass. Back to our subject, are you sure you're here because of coincidence?" Eustass stated while shortening the distance between them. He knows that Law would not make any move to embarrass him. He has the thing to make Law follow his whims.

Sachi, Penguin and Killer stares at their friends. They didn't have any idea that those two know each other. In fact, they couldn't think of a scenario where those two men met. Killer is eyeing Law; he's not the type to be involved with Kid. Then why on Earth those two are talking? Law is the complete opposite of Kid. Killer stopped staring at Law, he desperately ignores the conversation that's happening right before his eyes then he decided to talk to Sachi and Penguin about their transaction.

"Eustass, don't you dare talk about our recent conversation here. I swear, if my friends knew what I did. I'm going to murder you, even if I don't know how to, I will still going to do it." Law threatens in a minimal voice just enough for Kid to hear. Eustass chuckled about what he just heard. Law looks like an angry cat fighting off its attacker.

"Hey, Law. Have a dinner with me, tonight." Law stares at Kid, shocked after hearing that. Sachi, Penguin and Killer also stared at Kid.

"Why?" The ebony haired male asked.

Kid leans into Laws ear and whispered, "Well, you know about our three weeks contract? I want that to start today." Killer flinched when he saw Kid leaned into Trafalgar's ear then shrugged it off.

Law looked at Kid then at his friends and then at Kid again. So this freak wants to rob him away from his friends today? Sure, he'll comply. Then after this hell, he's going to pay for it.

"Sure. Okay, I'll tell my friends about it." Law approached Sachi and Penguin, and tell them about his change of plans. He didn't tell them why he knows Eustass Kid, and then he bid his farewell to them and went back to Kid.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Law started to walk towards the front gate but Kid stopped him by pulling his hand.

"We don't need to walk. I have a car." He said and pulls Law into the parking space.

Kid brought Law to Baratie, a famous restaurant in the East District. Apparently they traveled through West District to East District just to satisfy Kid's whims for today, or they mean tonight. The sky is already black decorated by twinkling stars and the moon. People are filling up the streets and everyone is probably going home to their family, but Law is here having a dinner with Eustass fucking Kid not with Shakky. They entered the restaurant, the aroma of delicious delicacies wafts through their nose. Waiters are busy serving customers and the tall hat of a braided bearded man cannot be unseen and it's amusing to look at it. A waiter with blond hair approached them.

"Sirs, welcome to Baratie. A table near the window at the right corner," he points at the direction, "is available. We're going to approach you if you've decided to make an order. Have a good stay." The waiter immediately run off after a lady entered the restaurant and it looks like he entertained the woman more, than he did with them. Kid and Law approached the table that's given to them.

"You can order anything that you want." Eustass said while looking at the menu. Law nodded as a response. Eustass immediately decided of what's he's going to eat, Trafalgar is still observing the menu. It's his first time eating in this restaurant and the menu is not familiar with him, giving up he look at Kid and asked for his opinion on what's a good food to eat.

Eustass chuckled and stares at Law, "Have some vegetable soup, it's their specialty. It's really good." Law nodded.

"So? You're okay with that?"

"Yeah." A muscled bald waiter approached them and gets their orders; he also informed them that it will be ready to serve after thirty minutes.

Kid keeps staring at him and Law is feeling awkward at being stared at. Does he have dirt in his face? What the hell Eustass want to him? Law decided to stare at his fingers to forget the uneasiness he currently feels.

"Trafalgar" Kid decided to break the forming silence. Law look at Kid when he heard his name called.

"What?" Law asked raising an eyebrow. Maybe he wants to break the contract and delete that picture because he got bored hanging out with him today. Law thought he can't help but smile at this.

"I'm going to tell you something." Eustass look so serious, and his tone is not his usual annoying one.

"What?" He asked, thinking of possible scenarios that Kid would say or do to him right now. Shiver is running down on his spine, what if Kid wants to murder him tonight? Law face palmed at his mind, what the hell is he thinking right now? That's impossible.

"I thought about it for hours and hours and I think," Kid paused and stares intensely at Law. Law gulped.

"I love you." Law stares at Kid dumbfounded, did he hear that right? Or because he's hungry right now he starts to hallucinate. He blinks twice, thrice as many times as he can and asked Kid. "What?"

"I mean it. I'm not joking; I think I fell in love to you at first sight."

What the fuck is wrong with this man? Is he on drugs? Of all the possible things he thought Kid would say to him, this is not listed.

"Wait! Stop!"

"I'm serious. Look at me." And, yup. Kid's expression is really serious. Law didn't think that the man can pull off this kind of serious face.

"Wait, I-" Trafalgar can't think of what to do. A man just confessed to him. If it's a girl, he knew how to turn them down politely. But it's his first time with a man, what the hell he should do? "I'm going to get some fresh air." Law stands up and walks as fast as he can towards the exit.

"Wait!" Kid shouted. Their order arrives and Kid is currently thinking over how to catch Law so he told the blond waiter to give the food to anyone who's starving, he placed his pay in the table and said to the man to keep the change. The waiter stares at the scenery that's happening and said, "What the fuck?"

* * *

**AN2: **Again, thanks for those who favorite and follow this story and a BIG THANK YOU for Frostheart D. Blaize for the review! YAY! :))

Thanks for reading!

More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hi. :) Update after a looong time. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Mistakes, cursing and ooc.

**Disclaimer: **One piece is not mine.

* * *

'_I love you' _He said it, and he didn't expect that reaction coming from Law. Sure, he thought about being rejected because, just think about it. Man confessing to another man about his love, that's obvious, but running away he didn't listed that as a result. _'Maybe Law is homophobic, that's why he did that. Damn it! Me and my stupid mouth.' _

Eustass ran after Law when the man walked out. He searched in the restaurant's parking lot, no luck. Law's not there. Kid ran outside the restaurant and asked some person's who's nearby, but still no Trafalgar Law can be seen. He's breathing heavily now, even its winter, sweat is rolling down on his forehead. Law is a fast runner, Eustass thought. He wandered more in the cold night and he stopped when he saw a figure walking out of a book store. He breathed heavily and shouted.

"Law!" The figure turned around. Shock is evident on his face when he saw Eustass Kid. Eustass ran towards Law. He stopped, put his hands on his knees while breathing heavily. "Law, I'm sorry if I offended you. But I really meant what I've said. I fell in love with you at first sight!" He stands straight and stares at the smaller ones eyes. "Law, I didn't mean to scare you."

Trafalgar stares back at the red-haired man, he looks really serious.

"I'm the one who needs to say sorry." Law said grasping the plastic bag he's holding tightly. "I mean, you confessed and I ran away, that's a rude thing. I'm sorry." He averted his gaze towards the ground.

"Umm. Yeah. Sorry." Law nods. "I'll take you home."

"Thank you."

Heavy atmosphere is presented inside the car while Kid's taking Law to his home. They remained silent as the trip goes on. For both males it feels like a whole day has passed when they arrived at their location.

"Thanks for the ride." Law said after he got out of the car.

"Wait. I'm going to tell you something." Trafalgar stopped walking towards the house door. "I'm not giving up yet, I still love you. I'll make you fall for me after these three weeks." Eustass said determined. He has zero chance at making Law fall for him but it's not bad to try, right? He's going to prove that he really loves Law, no matter what! Law stared at Eustass dumbfounded. _'He's really serious?!'_

"Bye, goodnight." Kid didn't wait for Law to say his farewell. He closed the door and drove off.

Law remained at his position thinking over what did just Eustass said. _'He's going to make me fall for him? What the hell?' _

"Law, you're back." Shakky greeted him smiling.

"Uhm. Yeah, sorry for being late." He answered apologetically.

"Who's the man who brought you back? Sachi and Penguin told me that you hang-out with someone."

"He's also my friend. We just knew each other the other day."

"I see, be sure to introduce him to me. I like to meet your friends too, like Penguin and Sachi." Shakky said smiling at him. She sure is a friendly woman.

"Yeah. I'm going to my room."

"Wait, did you eat already?"

"Yes" Law ran into his room after answering all Shakky's questions. He sits down on his bed and thinks about what he will do, he has a guy suitor. He's not homophobic, and he thinks that Kid is not bad a guy. Wait, wait! Did he just complimented Eustass Kid in his thoughts? Why?! He ruffled his hair and flopped down on his bed. "Damn, what's happening?"

On the other hand, Eustass Kid is ready to tear his hair off at any minute. "Oh fuck. I really said that!" He's pacing at his living room, trying to find a comfortable place to think, because of heavily thinking he didn't hear his front door creak, it was opened by Killer. He observes Kid, who's busily talking to himself.

"Is the world going to end?" Killer asked smirking when the red-haired man flinched after hearing his voice.

"Killer, I know you know how to knock. So do it. Damn it." Eustass said glaring at his friend. "I have an idea. Sit here." Kid sits on the couch tapping his side. Killer approach and did what Kid demanded.

"Now what?"

"I'm going to become serious here, Killer." Kid said looking directly at his friend. "What will you do if someone confessed to you unexpectedly?"

"Huh? Well, it depends. I mean if I like that person I'm going to accept her love." The blond answered raising an unseen eyebrow. "Why are you asking this?"

"N-nothing, I'm just curious. Anyway, what if you've just knew each other and then she confessed?" A faint tint of blush is now visible on Eustass face. _'What am I doing?! Asking my friend horrible questions.'_

"Umm. I don't know. It really depends on what type of person your suitor is." Killer grew more suspicious about Kid's behavior, _'He's hiding something. Obviously.'_

"I see. Thanks." Kid leaned back a heavy sigh escaping in his mouth.

"So, you've got some problem with someone?"

"Huh? N-no!" Kid sit straight, knitting his eyebrows while eyeing Killer. _'Damn, he's so obvious!' _Killer thought.

"Hmm. If you say so." After that, he stands up, "I'm going to go; I don't really have a reason coming here. I thought I want to mess with you, but with your state right now, you're pretty messed up." He walks towards the door and say goodbye to Kid.

Kid rests his body to the couch. "I really like Trafalgar."

Trafalgar Law, currently he is scanning his contacts but he always stumbles with Eustass number, he wants to call the man. He wants to confirm if he's really serious or it's a new way of prank. While rolling on his bed, he's engage in a mental argument with himself. _'What's happening? Is he joking? Am I dreaming?'_ The ebony haired male continues to contradict himself.

"I don't know what to do! Damn, I'll call him. I don't care what will happen next!" He finally decided, he tap the number of Eustass in his phone and slowly he listens to the ringing sound it produces, and then finally he heard the familiar deep voice of the man.

"Hello?"

* * *

**AN2: **Hope you enjoy. A review will be very much appreciated. ^^ Again, thanks to those who favorite and follow this story.

More to come! :D


End file.
